Immortal Flame
by deeplydemented
Summary: Goodbye then." Draco dug his hands in his pockets and sighed. His back was turned to Hermione so that she could only see the sagging of his shoulders and hear the dreariness of his voice.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** This story came to my mind while I was watching MTV. Make a wild guess whose video it was (because if I told you, my story would be completely spoiled). I would like to note that the chapters here are shorter than Being Draco's. The reason is this fic will only span around ten chaps. 

Dedicated to Elouise Jane Buenventura Timbang, whom I owe a thousand unfinished stories. 

**Immortal Flame **

Prologue: Extinguishing the Fire 

Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear 

Goodbye's the last time I would hold you near 

*~*~ 

"Goodbye then." Draco dug his hands in his pockets and sighed. His back was turned to Hermione so that she could only see the sagging of his shoulders and hear the dreariness of his voice. She also heard another emotion in the statement-finality and determination to stand up for what he had said. 

Hermione was left with no choice but to acquiesce. "Yes… g-goodbye", she said rather faintly, unable to believe the words had left her mouth. 

So was Draco who surreptitiously gasped a 'No' when he heard her say the words that would completely end their affair. 

It had been a year since the two had gotten together, former enemies who turned up to be secret and forbidden lovers. The root of it all was a Potions project that turned out to become their love story. By day, of course, they play pretend with everyone else; by night, they make love as if tomorrow would never come. 

_And maybe, I should have fucked her senseless last night if only I knew that tomorrow was today_, Draco sighed and faced her, steeling his stare and nodded. "Goodbye," he said once more. 

Hermione, holding her tears back, nodded back. "…Farewell." 

Draco sighed again. He couldn't believe that his angel was bidding him adieu. "You take care of yourself although I know you don't need the warnings. You're not stupid to do something senseless, right?" he cupped her chin and rubbed it lovingly. He will miss those nights he bit the soft flesh of her chin and elicit a moan from her. 

Hermione nodded, shuddering under his slightest touch. The feathery touches that assured her that he was truly in love with her. "I will. You, on the other hand, keep in touch. I'll owl you every now and then and I'm not going to accept my owl back if he doesn't have a reply letter." She looked intently at Draco's eyes, savoring them for the last moment. She tried to stop the memories of her letting time pass by just looking at Draco, taking every bit of him into detail and guaranteeing herself that she is lucky to have him. That was the past. Today makes her future. And it is without him. 

Draco sighed. If I could do something more than write to you, I would. "We'll see about that. If time permits me, I will write back but if not, you know the reason." 

Silence deafened them both for a moment, both unable to look into each other's eyes and afraid that the anticipating well of tears might flow. 

The reason of their grief right now started a week ago: Voldemort declared war officially between the good and the evil. Draco had not become a Death Eater and has chosen to join Harry's force (only because of Hermione and his belief that Voldemort is not worth his service). It is true that he and Hermione are in the same side but the events that would happen next may be unbearable for them. What if one of them dies in battle? What if they never outlive this war? These questions strengthened their decision to break up. To let go of the cherished affair they had shared and nourished for so long. 

Draco was the first one to shake out of his reverie and said, "I must be going now. I still have to talk to Dumbledore. See you around, Hermione." He turned his back at her, relieved that the cruel tears did not spill. It wasn't that he doesn't want Hermione to see him cry but he just wants to show Hermione that he will be strong for her. Even if he doesn't know how. 

When he was barely 20 meters away from Hermione, he heard her call and stop him, "Wait, Draco!" 

He turned around only to be greeted by a tear-stained Hermione, running to hold and kiss him. He wholeheartedly accepted the actions. 

They kissed like forever was not enough for the both of them; as if kissing each other was as important as their breathing; as if holding each other held the most vital of their systems. They savored each other, and clung on to each other's arms, abhorring the time to let go. And when they finally did, both had found tears staining their faces. 

"I love you, Draco. I will never forget you," Hermione held Draco's hands tightly and Draco squeezed it in response. 

"I love you, Hermione. I will always love you. Remember that you will be the only woman I will love," he held Hermione's face and kissed her again. 

"Why does this have to happen, Draco? We were so happy, we were perfect… we could still be lovers with the war going on… I am still deeply in love with you…," Hermione choked on Draco's chest, he supporting her in fear of not being able to hold her again. 

Draco sighed and reasoned, although out of his wanting, "The love we feel for each other is out of the question, Hermione. You know that. How many times do we have to argue over this? We've agreed that we have to let go of each other as early as now so that we could move on after the war. And maybe, if we are really meant for each other, we will meet again and hopefully, be together forever." 

Hermione buried herself in Draco's arms and in muffled sobs said, "But aren't we being selfish by doing that? Aren't we cowards if we resolve to that, Draco?" 

Draco drew a sharp intake of breath. He wanted so much to let this conversation end with Hermione winning the argument. He wanted so much to relinquish to the idea that they didn't have to do this. That they will outlive this war and marry and have plenty of little Hermiones and Dracos. 

He thought so otherwise. "Hermione, I wouldn't bear seeing you depressed day by day because of my, God forbid, death. And I wouldn't live life as I should if you die. I would never go on. I would hunt down and punish the person who killed you. We'd only be miserable, Hermione. Just think that this is for our own good." 

"But what is a life without you, Draco? I might as well die." Hermione looked at him with defiant yet pleading eyes. Draco could only look away. 

"It's never easy letting go. Especially someone you love. God knows how hard this is for me," he said with his back turned on her, clenching his fists until they bled. 

Hermione embraced him from the back. "Draco, have faith in us. We will survive this. I know we will. Please…" 

"Voldemort knows about us Hermione. I didn't tell him directly but I know he knows. I bet he's still bitter I didn't join his army. And I also bet that he's plotting something against me," he slowly took Hermione's arms on his body, faced her and cupped her face, "And I know that it will involve you. Hermione, I wouldn't let that happen. You're not going to die because of me…," he paused, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I love you but this is goodbye," With those final words he kissed Hermione briefly yet passionately and fled, not daring to heed to Hermione's pleads for him to return. 

He let the tears stain his face wildly. 

*~*~ 

**RIIIIIIIIINGGGG!!!!!!!!**

Draco smacked the alarm clock, "That blasted dream again…," he drawled. 

*~*~ 

**A/N:** So what do you think? Is it ok? Do you think it's an AU? Is it too ordinary? Well, send the reviews in and let me know! 


	2. The Dragon's Flames

**A/N:** this chap is longer since it tackles Draco's life five years after the prologue. It's a bit boring so I hope you could bear with it. 

**Immortal Flame **

Part One: The Dragon's Flames 

Years don't matter 

When you're dying inside 

*~*~ 

Draco stood up, greeted acidly by the morning sun. He cursed it-he had been cursing it for five years now and each time, it would only respond by making his day miserable. He was used to it. 

He washed his face, noting the dark circles that haunt his eyes growing wider by the second and he wanted to smash the mirror in front of him. This is not Draco Malfoy. 

This is not the Draco Malfoy who used to intimidate the halls of Hogwarts with smooth, domineering strides and complacent, unfazed arrogance. Nor that person who insulted Harry Potter and his friends mercilessly. Not even the Malfoy who owned the largest room at the Slytherin Common Room, even larger than the Head Boy's or Prefect's. Or even the Draco who broke up with Hermione five years ago by the lake. 

He sighed and shook his head. This is not the time to think about that, he chided himself. In fact, never is the time to think about that. 

He stepped into the shower, stripping himself off his boxers and sighing at the relief the water brings on him. It makes him feel clean at one point. If he were to choose on how he would die, he'd opt for this, lounging on the shower. Why? Because at least, he died clean. 

He really hates it when he wakes up from that dream. It's not that he doesn't want to let the dream end but he always wonders why the dream occurs. He had shut himself out of the wizarding world a long time ago, and they in turn had shut their doors for him. 

Yet he had missed the wizarding world a whole lot. He had longed for the luxuries he had had at being a Malfoy. He had missed the riches, the satin bed sheets, the towering ceilings, the porcelain figurines-all things aesthetic. He had of course missed the feel of power, of magic in your hands. 

He is still rich, earning 100,000 Euros a month and surrounded by women in any time he pleased. He had made his name in Muggledom without any effort and the wizarding world isn't so far away because of that. 

But it still was, especially since he was stripped off of his "wizardness" five years ago. 

He sided with Harry, Ron and Hermione the last time you were updated but a flaw had occurred in the process. Draco wasn't informed of the back-up plan that was to be implemented in case the group faces trouble. And so, when they did face trouble, Draco jumped to Voldemort's ship, thinking it was the winning side. Draco's fear of losing overcame him that's why he joined the other side. Hermione wasn't there when he flipped out and he thanked the heavens for if she was there, he could have killed himself right then and there. 

Draco wasn't executed criminally but given a most grave punishment- removal of his powers completely. The last thing he remembered was waking up on his pad now. 

It has been five years since he had become a human and it was harder being a human than a wizard. He had to learn all by himself how to ride different transportations, how this or that appliance works, how to do the household chores (though he often lets his women do it for him) and how to pay for the rent. 

Being a human had introduced some beautiful benefits to him though. He had loved the smell of Lucky Strike and basically every brand of cigarette around. He had also hailed the concoctions of whisky, beer and the likes in his lifestyle. These served as his pastimes and leisurely works. 

Until now, he has no idea why he's still renting an apartment although he knows he could buy a mansion as grand and as humongous as the Manor. Why? Because he's been peddling drugs, that's why. 

He'd learned the wondrous effects and gifts of that human invention and he thanks whoever invented it for bringing it to his world. Without it, he may be dead by now. 

After his "dewizardizing", he underwent a long period of depression which drugs took away. He's become an addict and a devoted smuggler of the narcotic that when he wakes up in the morning, he does some sniffing. 

Why was he depressed? Well, losing Hermione was one. The outcome of his betrayal was two. And being dewizardized was three. If any man could withstand all those three, he wouldn't know if he'd still call him a man. 

Still, he can't blame those who often want to take the drugs away from him. They said it was bad for his health but the only bad thing he gets from it was occasional sleepless nights and some shivers. Nothing really serious. 

Until cancer came in. One hot summer day he just collapsed while walking on the street and when he woke up, he was already in some hospital. Later on, the doctor told him that he has brain cancer and it is malignant and there was no cure. In fact, he only has a year to live. 

He grunted, letting the water wash his face as he pressed the wall with his palms. _And I told myself that I was immortal. Guessed it proved me wrong._

He was done in a moment's time. In another few swift movements, he was all set-black shirt and pants. He looked at the mirror and sighed. "You're still looking bloody good, considering you're going to die on New Year's Eve." 

The familiar flapping of wings was heard a little later when an owl dropped a rolled paper in Draco's pad. 

Draco took it nonchalantly and unrolled it, knowing it was his day's subscription to the Daily Prophet (this was the only way he could know what was happening in the wizarding world). He flattened it and once again saw the moving pictures he knew would urge a lot of questions if seen by some muggle. He forgot he was a muggle himself. 

The news was the same topics as yesterday, with Hermione headlining them all. Which meant it was again her picture on the front page. Yesterday, Hermione wore formal attire for some dinner with the Council and she was arm in arm with a man named Fitz Walker, who had been courting her for months now (this made Draco cut that guy's portion of the picture and throw it away). Today, she was back to her robes and beaming happily at the flashing cameras, blabbing about the importance of Wand Inspection, which was to be conducted in the next weeks. 

Draco looked at the picture and can't help but smile. She still hasn't changed. The same loving, brown eyes. The same vibrant smile. The same confident hair. The same kissable lips. He missed her so much it was killing him. 

What had happened to Draco was a mystery to all wizards and witches alike and he knew about it when he read the Daily Prophet the next day. They all assumed he was dead. He wanted it to stay that way even if Hermione is still left puzzled about his whereabouts. Sometimes, though, he wanted to tell Hermione where he was and all so that they could be together finally but he thought otherwise. Hermione's life was in perfect order now. He can't afford to make her lose it all again just because of him. 

_Well, she's effortlessly making it through without me. She'll never know I'm just here, watching her, listening to every word she says. That's the best for us. I guess_, he threw the paper to the couch and left for "work". 

*~*~ 

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed: 

**Cartiliel**- thanks for thinking that the whole break-up scene was heartbreaking lol… hope to see you next chap! 

**Paranoia-shoujo**- thanks for thinking that my fic is bloody awesome!!!! 

**Mia**- this chap will explain the story further. Sorry for confusing you. 

**BiTcH (a_girly_girl@msn.com)**- thanks for the words of advice and all! It really "upped" my spirit. 


	3. The Dragon's Heart

**A/N:** part three of immortal flame will take a long time to upload because of uncontrolled circumstances. Sorry for the inconvenience. 

**Immortal Flame **

Part Two: The Dragon's Heart 

I smile coolly 

Like I'm not empty 

*~*~ 

Hermione sighed as she watched the sun completely engulf her frame. She had woken up two hours even before the sun rose. It had always been like these. She, be waking up from her nightmares that always involved one man-the only man she loved--Draco Malfoy. 

Usually, the dream starts with her running after Draco and end up that she finding him buried already. She just couldn't accept the dreams. For years now, she had manually and single-handedly searched for Draco everywhere but to no avail. The wizard who had had a last encounter with him had just died, undisclosed of as to what happened to her loved one. Her attempt was futile-everybody thought so, too. They all presumed that Draco had died. 

She wanted to do so too, end her futile attempts and cease the longing for him but some gut feeling's been telling her to go on even if five years had passed. 

Many things had happened in those five years. Voldemort had finally been defeated. All the Death Eaters and alike had been punished. Hermione was there when Lucius was kissed by a dementor even if she opted not to be. 

Aside from that, she had finally become an Auror and has been on top of the game ever since. Her superiors consider her a great asset to the Ministry that they even raised her salary to the fullest. She was even given her own "magical" house when she captured seven Death Eater fugitives by herself. She performed so well that she didn't need a partner to help her. 

The Daily Prophet had twice hailed her as the Wizard, Woman and Auror of the Year and her popularity scales never seem to dip. 

Her love life had been quite a ride even if Draco was missing. Several suitors had come and gone but none replaced Draco in her heart. A fervent suitor stayed for three long years, however, and his name was Fitz Wilbur. He was an Auror too and had inherited a huge sum of money from his wizard parents. He was kind, gentle and ideal. Everybody prodded Hermione to take his courtship and be lovers with him already. 

But when all these is over, when all that Hermione has to please but herself, a painful scar etches over and over in her heart. Even if everybody thought she had lived the perfect life, the scar and the hollowness she felt were unbearable. 

The hollowness that she knew only Draco could fill and the scar that happened five years ago. 

Aside from her break-up with Draco, the painful incident that occurred three months after that wounded Hermione's soul. 

The war was over and they had won. Hermione was weary, exhausted from the simultaneous duels she had encountered. All of a sudden, she collapsed and she was immediately rushed to the hospital. There, the doctors found out that she had just lost her two-month old baby. 

The reason for her breakdown was hush-hush of course. Hermione told people she was just over fatigued. But more than that, she was devastated. How couldn't she had known that she was pregnant? That she was carrying the only proof of her and Draco's love? That inside her was the only solid memory of Draco? Why did the child have to die? 

She cried over the fateful incident for weeks-but she did this only to herself. She pretended that indeed, she loved the perfect life she was having. She couldn't sleep, ruing what had happened and the questions and what-if's keep piling up. 

These left her broken. Perfect on the outside but broken inside. 

She wished Draco could be with her now to comfort her. 

She sighed and went to the bathroom and fixed herself for work. 

*~*~ 

**A/N:** thanks to all those who reviewed namely: 

**Thepotionmaster**- oo nga nalungkot din ako…hay 

**Elouise Jane Buenaventura Timbang**- salamat sa review..hehe 

**Ash (chibi2006@hotmail.com)** - thanks for loving the story. I'll try to email you if I can. ^_^ 

**Sam8**- Draco's OOC? Omg, that's terrible… please point out what parts he is OOC… thanks…hope to see your review next chap… ^_^ 

**Indessciare**- have you received my email? Thanks for the review and making me your fave author… salamat…^_^ 

**Novi (musthavecoffee@hotmail.com)**- what you said is very flattering.. thanks… hope to see your review next chap… ^_^ 


	4. The Dragon and the Lioness

**Immortal Flame **

Part Three: The Dragon and the Lioness 

It took me a lifetime to find you… 

Why did it take me a minute to lose you forever? 

*~*~ 

Hermione sighed as she browsed the inside structure of the Oblivion. It was a seedy bar, hidden in the streets of Mangier, London due to its "explicit" displays of lust, violence and "affection". She didn't know why she kept on going to this place every night for the past six months even if she knew its reputation. 

She had found the place when she misapparated once and out of curiosity, entered the bar and found a perfect sanctuary to outpour her feelings. Those feelings which had no place in the Daily Prophet. 

She presumed it was the beer that kept her stuck. The beer that always made her forget about the pains she felt and how broken she was. Or maybe something else that she couldn't point out what. 

She had even made friends here. But she didn't give them her real name; instead, she said her name was Anne for she knew that her reputation may be stained forever if she did give out her name like some freebie. The bartender, Mr. Smith never fails to concoct her a special free drink; the host of the show (if there was any), Jack always makes her laugh and Susan, the waitress amuses her of her adult yet bluntly-said stories. 

Indeed, Oblivion is the place to be for someone like her who wants to forget and shy away from the world. 

*~*~ 

Draco shook his head as he saw a bickering couple create a scandal at the doorway of Oblivion. It wasn't an odd scenario. In fact, a night never passes by without any scandalous scene like that at Oblivion bar. Once, a man was even shot by another man over some woman they both liked. And another time, a brawl had caused the bar 10,000 Euros but fortunately, the ones involved were responsible enough to pay the damage up. There's no space for mildness at Oblivion. 

He entered the bar and he expected the non-greeting. Even if he had been a regular at Oblivion for four years now, he preferred being friendless. Except if you wanted to buy drugs from him, then you'd be friends. He had discovered Oblivion when one of his clients met with him here. He became attached to the place because no one cared about anyone in Oblivion. No one would ask you why you ordered for three dozen beers here. Everyone let everyone sulk with their own depressions and slay their own demons. He had never slain his, however. 

He sat on the tall chair beside some bushy-haired lady and gestured one to Mr. Smith (the unexpected confidante he acquired over the rounds of whiskey he swigged), although he knew that the guy would automatically give him a glass of whiskey. Some of the waitresses here had been his bed companions and most of them were amazing. Still, the emptiness he felt was only fully satisfied years ago and he guessed-it will never be filled again. 

Or so he thought. 

"D-Draco?" asked the lady beside him. 

"D-Draco? Is it really you?" she asked again. 

Draco looked back at her with a surprised expression in his eyes but he replied, "H-Hermione?" 

Hermione's heart fluttered with joy. "It is really you… God, I've looked for you everywhere for so long… and now, I've found you, finally…" 

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. It was really Hermione. The same brown hair that never knew the meaning of "tamed", the same intelligent eyes, the same angelic face, the same slim frame… he wasn't seeing Hermione in the front page of Daily Prophet now, he was seeing her in the flesh and it made his heart soar. 

"Hermione… I can't believe we saw each other again… I-I've waited for this moment to come… you don't know how much… oh, Hermione, I'm so glad, " he said breathlessly, the words never seeming to reach his lips right. 

Hermione touched his cheek and he took that moment in, closing his eyes, caressing Hermione's hand. "I know, Draco. I feel the same," said Hermione. 

When Draco opened his eyes, Hermione was gone. "Hermione? Hermione, where are you?" he stood up and like a crazy man, looked for Hermione feverishly. The attempt was futile however. 

"Hermione?! Hermione!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. 

*~*~ 

"Draco, wake up. C'mon, get up… Bloody hell, wake up will you?" Mr. Smith shook Draco forcefully--he had tried to wake Draco up for the past three minutes-- yet the latter only moaned as protest. 

"Stop moaning that name. You've got some work to do, boy." He said it louder this time and Draco finally woke up from his half-shout. Draco rubbed his eyes and furrowed his brows at Mr. Smith. The latter pointed a boy beside Draco instead. 

Draco looked at the boy-a frail, pale adolescent-and drawled, "What do you want?" 

The boy almost jumped from Draco's angry drawl and said, "I-I would like to buy some morphine from you. I heard you sell them at a considerable price." 

Draco furrowed his brows again and looked at the boy-whom he noticed was wearing shabby clothes-from head to toe. He grunted, "Go home, boy. You can't even buy proper clothes what more can proper narcotics?" 

The boy held Draco's arm and begged, "Please… I need it. I'll give you everything I have just give me what I want." 

Draco squinted at him and pondered, _What wonders drugs really do to man. And former wizards too_. 

He sighed and nodded, "Ok… we'll see. How much have you got?" 

The boy hurriedly dug into his pockets and brought out all the money he had which was half the money Draco was expecting. The boy anxiously looked at him. 

Fortunately, Draco was in his generous mood. He dug into his right pocket and gave a packet to the boy. "Now, scram." The boy fled gleefully, shouting countless thank-you's for Draco. 

Draco shook his head and gestured another glass to Mr. Smith. The latter obliged. "You know, you were moaning that girl's name again." 

Draco drank his glass and nodded. "I know. I expected that to happen. You know what I dreamt this time? I dreamt I saw her in this bar right now." 

"Really? Why don't you just go reconcile with her? You've been telling me that for four freaking years, Dragon Boy. I'm tired of it honestly," Mr. Smith grunted. 

Draco chuckled softly, "You know that it's not that easy, Mr. Smith." 

"I know, Draco Malfoy. I've known that for four years that's why every night, I keep praying to God that someday, you'd wake and realize how stupid you are," Mr. Smith rolled is eyes. 

Draco chuckled again, "You can thank the heavens now, Mr. Smith. I've known that since before I knew you." 

"On to my next prayer then which is wishing that you would realize how you've wasted your time," Mr. Smith shook his head and Draco only continued his drinking. The former's mood suddenly changed when a lady sat beside Draco. 

Mr. Smith greeted her cheerfully, "Anne, nice to see you here again." 

"You know that I'm a loyal drinker of Oblivion's beer and of Mr. Smith," the lady quipped and Mr. Smith cackled. 

Draco furrowed his brows, feeling as if he had heard that voice before. Out of curiosity, Draco turned his head to look at the lady and realized all his dreams had finally come true. 

*~*~ 

**A/N:** sorry if my chaps are too short… I'm having a hard time making long chaps… thanks to my reviewers: 

**Novi**- nice to see your review again! Hope I see it next time ^_^ 

**Sam8**- oh I get it now… I didn't really think of that before…nice insight… thanks for reviewing again ^_^ 

**Thepotionmaster**- eh di pinatay mo ako pag alang Draco jr. debah? 


	5. Lighting the Flame

**A/N:** People, I realized I don't put up disclaimers. Sorry for that! I hope you forgive me for that blunder ^_^ 

**Immortal Flame **

Part Four: Lighting the Flame 

I want you to stay 

Never go away from me 

*~*~ 

"H-Hermione?" he stuttered, after arguing with himself over what impression he should give the presumed Hermione. He had battled his insides as to be casual or natural or sarcastic even. 

He cannot deny the unchanged untamed hair Hermione (he supposed) had, that sweet yet confident voice that rang through his ears most of the time, the same brown eyes that always spilled out what she feels and the aura she possessed that made him attracted to her in all aspects. 

The girl supposedly named Anne squinted at him-recognizing the ebony hair and the mysterious eyes-and sauntered to him, calling him, "Dra-Draco?" 

Draco almost leapt for joy when he heard her say his name. It has been a long time since he had heard it fall on Hermione's lips. Yet, being a Malfoy, he restrained his emotions and kept the formality. "How are you? It's quite a long time since we last saw each other. By the way, what are you doing here?" 

Hermione sat on the empty chair beside him, not noticing Mr. Smith silent retreat to leave them alone. _Alas! God has heard my prayers_, he breathed and smiled inwardly. 

"I visit this place frequently for the past months. I love their beer. It makes me forget. What about you?" Hermione had to inhale and exhale every now and then to compose herself and let her heart beat normally. She was so excited and pleased to have found Draco at last. 

"Same thing. Been doing it for some years now," Draco, without thinking, drank the contents of his glass. His hands were shaking but he was trying very hard for Hermione not to see his nervousness. Only Hermione could do that to him. Make his nervous level go tip the scales. 

He still was ambivalent as to which Draco he should be: should he tell Hermione how he had watched her from afar and that he still loves her or should he push her away to continue living the perfect lifestyle she had and leave him to waste as he should? He sighed as he made his decision. 

"What happened to you, Draco? I've searched everywhere for you and yet to no avail. You didn't even contact me. We all thought you were dead! But I still refused to accept it that's why I continued looking for you. And now that I've found you finally, you don't know how happy I am," Hermione held his hand and squeezed it. Tears of joy were already teasing its way down her cheeks. She was so happy she could live her life with Draco in it again. 

Draco retrieved his hand from Hermione and said, "I was dead before and I still am, Hermione. It's confirmed, Draco Malfoy is dead." 

Hermione sighed, "I understand, Draco. I am too and now that I saw you again, I feel so alive-as if I was reborn. You're the life that made me and I'm glad to be with you again." She held out her hand to touch Draco once again but he shook his head. 

"Hermione, I'm sorry but yesterday is yesterday and it has passed to never pass us by again. Whatever happened between us before cannot happen to us again now." Draco hung his head down but held it up again, fearing the tears that would flow. This scene was familiar. Ah, he remembered, it had happened five years ago, when he broke up with Hermione. He didn't know that he would see Hermione only to break up with her once again. 

Hermione wished she was deaf at that moment for she didn't want to accept the words Draco had said. She is not going to waste the five, long years she had looked for Draco with this rerun of their break-up scene. She will not allow it. "No, Draco! This isn't true! I've looked for you for so long and when I did find you, what you do is push me away? I'm not going to accept what you said… I love you, Draco. You are my life…" 

Draco snapped at her, "But I don't love you anymore!" 

Hermione's mouth was left agape as a tear rolled down her cheek and the words shattered her to pieces. "No… Draco…that can't be true… I mean, we promised, right? We promised that if we saw each other again tha-that means we're meant for each other, right? Do you remember that, Draco? Please… this…" 

Draco sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Hermione but I'm engaged. I'm going to get married at the end of the year." He showed a beautiful emerald ring to Hermione and she choked a sob. Draco didn't know if the coincidence that he had worn that ring would mean what he was doing right now was the best thing to do. 

That ring was actually a gift from one of his "business" partners and he had often worn it because it reminded him of Slytherin and his days at Hogwarts. 

"No…no… you're joking, right? You must be joking… this can't be true…" Hermione caught her face in her hands and wailed. 

Draco held her shoulders to compose her, "I know I promised but things change and I wasn't able to handle it. Hermione, you're a fantastic woman and I know I am not the only one who had realized that. A lot of men will surely appreciate you and I know that one of them will be the right man for you. I'm sorry, Hermione but this is goodbye." 

Hermione lifted her head to look at Draco and held his hands, "Don't leave me, Draco. Please, don't leave like this. We promised, Draco… We did, don't you remember? Please, don't just throw me away like this… I love you so much. You're the only man I ever loved… please, come back to me…" and then she sobbed again. 

Draco stood up, slipping away from Hermione's grasp and whispered, "Forgive me, Hermione but once again, this is goodbye." With one swift movement, he fled to the doors leaving Hermione sullen. 

*~*~ 

Draco had just stepped out of the bar when an arm grabbed him fiercely. It was Mr. Smith. "Malfoy, what do you think you're doing? Get back in there and tell Hermione that you were fibbing!" 

Draco felt glad that the man had such concern for him. Unfortunately, he did not have that for himself. "I'm sorry, Mr. Smith but I've made a decision and this is it." 

Draco turned his back on him but Mr. Smith spat, "Well your decision sucks!" Draco sighed and faced him while Mr. Smith continued, "Draco, why do you keep telling yourself that you're not worthy of being happy with that fantastic woman? Why do you keep downing yourself? You're not a saint to do that. Malfoy, you've waited long enough and I've watched you suffer, son. Be a man now and go back to her. She needs you as much as you need her." 

Draco looked up and closed his eyes then shook his head and said, "I am being a man now, Mr. Smith. I'm sorry if I couldn't be a man enough to do what you ask of me." 

Mr. Smith now sauntered to him and held his shoulders, "You know, I've heard that woman's woes and only your entering that door again can make all of it go away. If you would just listen to me, Draco." 

Draco squeezed Mr. Smith's hands and smiled, "Someday, she'll be thankful I did this. Someday Mr. Smith, I promise." 

He then left Mr. Smith, who sighed then shook his head from Draco's actions. 

*~*~ 

Draco swallowed hard the angry tears that anticipated to flow when he was some distance away from Oblivion. _Tonight, I have made the hardest decision in my life--letting a precious thing go forever_, he bit back the tears and walked on. 

_Am I stupid? Or am I just being practical? Will I regret my decision or will it really matter now?_ He pondered, _No, it will not. The harm is done and the wound is irreversible_, he sighed plaintively. 

He had chosen the lonely path wherein he would someday waste away with his anticipating death. And Hermione will never know a thing about it. She would live the perfect life she has. She would marry Fitz Wilbur and have three children with him, watching them mature as they grow old together… 

He stopped on his tracks when he heard footsteps. "Who's there?" he asked and out from the shadows came Hermione. 

"Hermione? Why are you following me?" he was both surprised and anxious to know she had followed him. He had to keep his defenses on its peak now. He had to face the consequences of his decision and giving in to Hermione will not help him. 

Hermione sauntered to him and sighed before saying, "I just wanted to do this one last thing before we go on our separate ways. I hope you will let me." 

Draco furrowed his brows and asked, "What is it?" 

Hermione was now in front of him and she whispered in his ears, "Make love to you." And with those words, she hungrily took his mouth in hers. With a click of Hermione's fingers, they apparated to her pad. 

*~*~ 

**A/N:** Next part will be the sex part which will not be fully detailed nor scarcely detailed. I'll try to make it as moderate as possible. Thanks to: 

**Sam8**- that dream stuff was actually not part of my plan but I thought it was nice… thanks for sharing my thoughts! ^_^ 

**Paranoia_shoujo**- can I ask you a favor? Please help me in my next chap! Thankies! ^_^ 


End file.
